1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a viscous liquid applicator for applying a viscous liquid such as an ointment or cream onto a portion of a living body.
2. Description of the Related Art
Liquid applicators are widely employed in various fields. In the medical industry, liquid applicators are employed for applying a medical liquid onto a diseased portion of a body.
Many types of applicators for medical purpose have been developed. For example, an applicator which is easy to handle and sanitarily safe has been recently developed as disclosed for example in Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 63-181776 or PCT/JP88/01234.
These known applicators comprise a container which can be opened by being broken, and an applying member impregnated with a medical liquid. When this applicator is to be used, the container is first broken, thus forming an opening and thereby exposing a portion of the applying member. Thereafter, the exposed portion of the applying member is contacted with a diseased body portion to coat the medical liquid thereon.
In the treatment of, for example, dermatitis conditions such as pimples, a rash, and external wound, and an insect bite, a viscous liquid or semi-liquid such as an ointment or cream (hereinafter referred to as a viscous material) is often employed.
In the employment of such a viscous material, the viscous material is extruded by pressing a tubular container, and then the extruded material is coated onto the diseased part with the tip of a finger. However, when the viscous material is coated in this way, it will give rise to various problems such as unpleasant feelings due to the adhesion of the viscous material to the tip of the finger, the remainder of the viscous material being left on the tip of the finger, or due to the stickiness or bad smelling of the viscous material, difficulty in cleaning of the tip of the finger, or the contamination of the diseased portion through the germs which have been stuck on the tip of the finger. Accordingly, it is desirable to use a liquid applicator in the applying of such a viscous material as mentioned above.
However, the conventional liquid applicator is generally constructed for applying a liquid material which is relatively low in viscosity. Therefore, the applying member has been made from a material having minute pores for allowing the impregnation of the liquid therein, such as non-woven fabric, or a bundle of fibers. However, it is almost impossible for a viscous material to impregnate into such an applying member. Even if the viscous material can be impregnated into the applying member, it is difficult for a desired amount of the liquid to be extruded out of the applying member unless a high pressure is applied to the liquid due to the generation of a high fluid resistance within the applying member of the viscous liquid. Accordingly, it is almost impossible to use the conventional liquid applicator for a viscous liquid. Accordingly, there has been a demand for the development of a new liquid applicator which is suitable for applying a viscous liquid.